


I Didn't Win...But I Still Hit A Grand Slam

by Seagerbabyy



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seagerbabyy/pseuds/Seagerbabyy
Summary: Aaron and Cody. Fluff.





	I Didn't Win...But I Still Hit A Grand Slam

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this

Aaron Judge POV 

Look at him go. He's killing Charlie Blackmon. He looks so good in those pants, I can't help but look. I know I shouldn't be too obvious, but I can't help it. Talking to him earlier, that made me so happy. We actually got to talk about personal news, not jut baseball. Granted, it was only for a little while, but it was better than nothing. 

You looked up and saw that he had won his round, and saw that it was your turn. You had to beat 22, which you knew you could do, and it felt great to know that Cody was supporting you, even if it was from the sidelines, and in secret. 

After you had beaten Justin Bour, the smile on Cody's face was full of pride. You could see him beaming, and turning to his Dad and most likely talking about you. 

 

Cody's POV

Aaron had beaten Justin Bour, and with every ball that went over the fence, you beamed with pride. You couldn't believe it. He won his round, and you were going to face off against each other. This was a dream you both had had since you were little kids playing in the backyard. You were going first, so you'd went to the batting cages to warm up. Aaron had snuck in behind you, which you didn't notice. 

He snuck in behind you, careful not to let anyone see. He wrapped his strong arms around your waist, and kissed your neck. You knew that the ball player side of him wanted to win, but on the flip side, you knew that as your boyfriend, he wanted you to crush it. Literally, and figuratively, that is. 

It was now time for your round, and you thought you were going to do well. You ended up with 12 homers, which was okay. You knew that you were going to lose, but that's okay. Losing meant Aaron was going to the finals. Hell, he was going to win the whole thing. 

Aaron's POV

Cody had 12 homers. I knew I could beat that, based on my previous performance. As he passed me to go get some water and take a seat, he mumbled, "Good luck babe. I love you," quietly. 

I just smiled. He always knew what to say, even though I knew he loved me already.  
I stepped up to the plate, ready to give the people of Miami a show. I hit a few long balls, got my bonus time, then started focusing on hitting line drives. I beat Cody's number rather easily, but nonetheless, I was super proud of him and everything he had done to get here. 

Cody's POV 

He's beaten me. "That's okay." I said out loud to nobody in particular. My boyfriend, who I loved more than anything, was going to the finals. He was going to win the Home Run Derby. Since Aaron was the higher seed, he was going second in the final round. You went to go meet him in the BP cages, so excited he was doing so well. He was hiring off a tee, but stopped when he noticed that I was there. "That was a good round. I'm so proud of you." Aaron began. 

You grinned, "Thank you. You did really well, better than me. You can beat him, you know that right?" 

He nodded, closing the distance between you two with a kiss. You wish you could do this all the time, be who you are with who you love. You knew that would never happen, which was okay. You had this. At the end of the day, you had Aaron. 

It was time for him to go compete. Excuse me, it was time for him to go win. You knew he was going to, so you hugged him from behind, and kissed him before exciting the cages. 

You knew he might be nervous, but that was only because you knew him that well. To the innocent fan, he looked calm, composed. 

He had reached a winning number rather quickly. He'd done it. You knew he was going to. You were so proud, you couldn't even put it into words. 

Aaron's POV 

I'd won, but all I wanted was Cody. I didn't want to talk to the press, I didn't want to do a victory lap with the trophy, I didn't want to take pictures. All I wanted, was Cody. I spotted him talking to some of the reporters, and I heard him faintly say, "Yeah, were pretty good friends. I'm proud of him. " 

You smiled, and then was a little sad. To the public, all you were was good friends. But to Cody and you, you were so much more. You were so much more than they could ever imagine. He was your boyfriend, the man you loved. He was your everything.


End file.
